Sometimes The Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Ashlynn was minding her own business tending bar one night, when a sexy stranger came through town. Their one night stand led to the conception of a little boy. Flash forward six years. Ashlynn is raising her son on her own and is engaged to be married. The sexy stranger is also married with a child of his own. What will happen when the past comes to haunt both of them?


Ashlynn picked up yet another LEGO piece off of the kitchen floor. "How on earth did this get in here," she mumbled to herself as she slipped it into her jeans pocket. Pushing her reddish brown hair out of her face, she let out a deep breath and surveyed the kitchen. It was a mess. Again. Only three people lived here—her, her son Josh, and her fiancé Nick—and one day after cleaning, it was trashed yet again.

She had just opened the dishwasher door and was getting ready to start filling it when Nick came into the kitchen, waving several pieces of paper around wildly. "Babe! Guess what?" he said excitedly. Ashlynn and Nick had been together for almost four years and were set to get married in less than six months. She had fallen in love with Nick at first sight and fell completely head over heels in love for him the day he told her he wanted to be a father to her son Josh. Standing at 6'2" and 200 pounds of lean muscle, with dark brown hair and the sexiest brown eyes ever, she often found her heart beating a little bit faster whenever he entered the room.

"What's up?" she asked as she stopped filling the dishwasher.

"I got them! Joshy is going to be so excited!" he said as he handed her the papers he had been waving about.

She took the papers and once she looked at what he had printed out, she felt her stomach fall to the floor. Nick had gotten three front row tickets to next week's Monday Night RAW show live in Minneapolis. "Yeah, he's going to be thrilled," she finally said, trying like hell to keep a smile on her face. Josh was six years old and love to watch the WWE on television with Nick. Ashlynn, however, avoided watching it like the plague. And she had her reasons. Reasons that she had carried with her for six years now. Nobody knew, except for her sister Jamie, why she avoided the WWE.

"I can't believe that I got front row tickets. Someone on Craig's List had gotten them but then had to back out." Nick was just as excited as Josh was going to be about going to this show. Would he change his mind if he knew the truth? Ashlynn and Nick never talked about Josh's real father. He asked once, and she told him the truth, well part of it. When they first got together he asked about the father and all she said was that he was a one night stand who moved from town to town. She wouldn't change anything for the world; she got her perfect little boy. It would be nice to have some financial support every once in a while, but she wouldn't hold her breath. It was hard making ends meet; she worked as a bartender on the weekends and a few nights a week and Nick was currently 'in between jobs'.

"How much did you spend?" she asked, regretting asking as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Spending money on unnecessary items had been a hot topic between the couple lately. More than once Nick had suggested tracking down Josh's biological dad and making him pay child support. She laughed at the idea every time.

He sighed, "Babe. I know what you're going to say. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get front row tickets. Think of how excited Joshy is going to be." He was avoiding the question.

"Nick, how much were they?" She was trying to calculate in her head how many extra shifts she was going to have to work to make up for her fiancé's impulsive buy. They were barely making ends meet now plus they had all of these additional wedding expenses.

He sighed and refused to look at her. "Three hundred fifty," he finally said.

"Three hundred and fifty dollars? Nick! That's half of our rent money!"

"Babe….don't be mad at me, think of how happy the boy is going to be. We haven't been able to do anything like this for him ever."

"We can't afford it," she said sternly as she turned away from him and continued to fill the dishwasher.

"Ash, he's going to be over the moon!"

"I know….." The money that Nick spent without telling her was only part of the reason she was so upset right now. The other part was because there was a slim chance with having front row seats, Josh's real dad was going to spot them. But then again, Randy was just a one night stand, maybe he forgot all about her?


End file.
